The large scale application of paint to substrates such as steel strip in continuously operating, steel finishing mills is a highly developed art but has been restricted hitherto to the production of mono-chrome product, wherein a uniform coating is applied to the whole of at least one side of the strip. Such an application is disclosed in EP-494672.
The present invention overcomes that limitation of the prior art, and provides for the continuous, simultaneous application of different coatings to each of two, contiguous, longitudinally extending zones of the strip.